Stray Paths
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: It had been an accident. Pure accident. And now, humanity has to deal with it. The fate of the world rests on the shoulders of three teenage girls before the bones and teeth tear the world apart Swarm by Swarm.. Can the boys they called their enemies help them? And where is Butch in the middle of it all? *I suck at summaries; Roc95, this is for you**
1. Chapter 1: The Dead Should Stay Dead

Stray Paths... By Dark Angel 91398...

A/N: I own nothing as usual. This is entirely dedicated to my dear buddy, Roc95, who has been the reason I keep on writing my stories and is the reason I feel guilty when I'm about to delete my account. Roc, my fine friend, if you're reading this, look at what you made me do! I hope you're happy! XD

Chapter One: The Dead Should Stay Dead... **Blossom's POV**

Whoever did it hadn't meant to do it. The person who had made this huge mess for the rest of humanity to clean up never meant for things to spiral out of control. The boy who had thrown the world into the apocalypse hadn't had the intention of doing so.

Trust me, I know. That person who had created these things had been my boyfriend who was now nothing but a corpse hobbling behind on the ground, Dexter. I had been there when he did it too.

And I was the only one that escaped that accident with my limbs attached and my life still in me.

"Blossom." a familiar voice called.

I spun toward it and saw my sister, the one we considered the baby, Bubbles. Her sky blue eyes were cloudy with anxiety, her hands shaking.

"What's the problem, Bubbly?" I asked, spotting the sniper rifle on her back.

"West Gate got broken into. We're low on ammo." Bubbles frowned. "Buttercup managed to lock the north and south wings. And you're here in the east."

"How? Wasn't Mitch keeping watch?!" I scowled bitterly.

Bubbles swallowed and I heard the words in my head before she come even open her mouth.

"He.. He's gone." the blonde said with a wavering voice. "One of those Jumpers got him."

"How..? He was in a watch tower. We made sure the windows and the doors were locked." I asked, my brows furrowed.

"One of the panes of glass was broken from the outside. Robin said that there was a piece of concrete in the room and the Jumper was tearing up Mitch when she got inside." she shuddered.

I shook my head. No; it couldn't be happening, could it? Dexter had left me a book of his research and I had studied it inside and out. The journal was memorized like the back of my hand.

There were three main attackers: Jumpers, Chokers, and Creepers. They were the ones that roamed and stalked any person that wasn't a zombie. They were the ones you had to watch out for if you were running out of a Swarm.

Jumpers were the hardest to kill. They were like cheetahs, speedy and sneaky. A Jumper usually stalked one from the shadows and when the prey had its back turned, it jumped. Hence the name "Jumper". They were stubborn and they were always ready to claw out your weapons.

Mitch hadn't had a chance; the horizon window had a space cut in it just big enough for a sniper rifle to be used and he typically was too busy changing his mag to pay attention to things. The only other weapon he had had on him was a Magnum .45 at the time and if memory served correct, it needed to be reloaded.

"How did Buttercup take it?" I winced.

"... N-Not good. She's out there right now with a Katina and I think, an ax." Bubbles confessed. "She's clearing the west entrance with Mike Believe and Brute, but she's the only one in the field."

My rose pink eyes widened. The term "in the field" meant that the person was outside with the zombies and was usually in the open. I grabbed my shotgun and as much ammo as I could. My bandolier was loaded with shells already and I snatched my AK-47 off the table.

"Come on, we can't let her out there alone!" I yelled as I dashed out of the study.

I stopped in horror as I came face to face with a lone Creeper. It gargled at me and blindly swung at me with its nine inch nails. I heard a scream coming from the entrance that laid west, the direction in front of me.

There was no time to think. I had to act now before my sister, the one I regarded as our middle sister, got injured. I reeled my arm back and hit the zombie in the chest. It stumbled backwards and I grabbed my bowie knife as it unhinged its jaw with my arm in reach.

I kicked its legs out from under its body and it tumbled onto its back. I planted my foot on its stomach and pressed my weight on it. The Creeper let out a gurgling growl, its only eyes glowing with a yellow rage, and I grasped my knife firmly before plunging it into the zombie's skull.

"This is for my boyfriend!" I screamed dramatically.

It screamed and I lifted the weapon again before forcing it back in. The beast let out a final gargle and I crushed its chest in with an angry kick.

Creepers were the easiest to kill out of the main three. They were the common Infected and they weren't as advanced as the Choker or the Jumper. They dashed out at anything they wanted and were as fast as a normal human.

A Creeper had killed Dexter and a grudge had been built by the fact. Dexter was a genius, but he would never have been a fighter. No, he was a man of science and of intellect. Just like my dad, the Professor, who had died in the same tragedy.

Bubbles rushed towards me with wide eyes, her cheek covered with a splash of blood, and she looked between the now dead Creeper and my knife.

"Thank God, Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. "I just finished off two of them and I thought you were in the middle of a Swarm."

"I'm fine, Bubbles. But, Buttercup might not be. I heard a scream coming ahead, sounds like the entrance barrier might have broken." I explained as I pocketed my knife with a sneer of disgust at the zombie's bodily fluids.

Bubbles grimly nodded and we carefully raced ahead. I noticed a Choker in the corner with its back turned towards us and I motioned her to slow down. We gingerly approached the creature and its head turned towards me.

It blankly leered at me with bloodshot eyes of ice blue and its decomposing mouth opened to reveal jagged rows of bloody teeth like a shark's. The stench of mildew and an odd, boggy scent seeped out from the mouth and I sneered as I shoved the barrel of my shotgun inside.

Bubbles held its tentacle-like hands down with a knife and the Choker roared as it tried to bite down on the barrel. I pulled the trigger and both of us ducked as the head of the monster exploded.

"Oh god, that never gets any better.." Bubbles grimaced.

"Keep strong, Bubbles. No time to lose your head." I said, brushing the fragments of undead off my bullet belt.

"I was thinking it'd be my lunch first.." she groaned as she yanked the knife out of what remained on the animal's hands.

"Just keep fighting, okay? I'll lead the way. We have to find Buttercup!" I commanded, grasping her wrist firmly.

The thought of losing one of my sister was enough to drive a person like me to insanity, but the thought of losing my sisters and having them become a couple of human-eating hellions made me become the serious leader.

"Lock and load 'em!" Brute Plutonium yelled in the distance.

I heard a thunderous explosion and the stampeding sound of the Swarm heading toward the noise before a second boom echoed through out the hall. We were getting closer to the battle and it was raging on from the sound of it.

"Buttercup, behind you! There's a... What the hell is that thing?!" Mike Believe screeched.

"SHOOT IT NOW! SHOOT IT NOW!" Buttercup bellowed. "BEFORE IT DRAGS ME THE FUCK OFF, KILL IT NOW, MIKE!"

My heart started to pound, the adrenaline was kicking in faster with every thump, and I forced my legs to drive me ahead faster. A bullet whizzed past my ear and I watched as Bubbles' shot killed a Choker.

"BUTTERCUP!" Brute shrieked. "FUCKING HELL!"

"GET IT OFF! IT'S TEARING MY BULLET PROOF VEST!" Buttercup wailed.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!" I roared in pure, unbridled fury as I pushed past the heavy metal doors of the laboratory.

The undead leered at me and in the distance, I saw a small clearing where Buttercup was being attacked. My heart stopped for a minute and I resisted the urge to cry.

Dexter. It was Dexter, but it wasn't. He wasn't my boyfriend, but a monster in disguise. His curly red locks hid the spiny appendages that sprouted from his head and his form was hulking with tumor-like boils. His blue eyes that I had admired for the longest time were cold and demonic as he glanced my way.

Brute killed a Jumper from somewhere behind me and Mike, who had been perched on the roof, threw a sticky bomb down a few feet away where it stuck to a Choker who gazed at it with fascination.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup shrieked.

I snapped out of my stupor and noticed the zombies were coming for me. I grabbed my knife and slashed a nearby Creeper without hesitation, using it as a shield. The rest of the Swarm looked puzzled and someone, Bubbles or Mike most likely, began to pick them off like a kid with a slingshot.

A Choker glanced at me and I felt horror seep through my skin as its hands, covered in suction cups like an octopus, reached towards my arm. There was no time to grab a gun or a knife. I threw my zombie shield at the beast and bolted.

The monster that had been my boyfriend was still snarling, black-red blood dripping from his chin, and Buttercup kicked at him as his talons raked at her vest loudly. The kick was ignored and Dexter, the beast he had become, growled with anger and revealed his crooked mouth.

I couldn't waste any more time. I boldly threw myself at the living dead boy and Buttercup sat up as we tumbled across the lawn. The rest of the Swarm was busy with invading the laboratory and it was only us.

I squirmed as I fought for dominance and his jaw snapped too close to my shoulder for comfort. I silently prayed for the real Dexter that I fell in love with for his forgiveness as I shoved my fist into his throat with a sickening crack.

He attempted to bite my wrist and we crashed in a shallow ditch with a loud thud. I nearly screamed as I realized that the living dead (Dexter, Dad, forgive me for what I'm about to say next!) bastard had gotten the upper hand and was sitting on my leg, pinning them down.

"Get off!" I yelled as I flung a hand out with all the intentions of punching Dexter.

"... Garllooo.." the zombie sneered.

My eyes widened as one of the spiny tentacles wrapped itself around my flying arm and caught it in a vice grip, slicing into it faintly. Hopelessness seeped through me as his mouth opened, jaw unhinging like a snake's, and his long tongue that ended in pointed forks veered in the direction of my throat.

It couldn't be over! It couldn't be! But.. It was. I felt the fight drain out of me, the need to defend myself wash away.

"BUBBLES, NO!" Buttercup screamed.

My heart pounded and the scared sobbing of my baby sister filled my ears. My vigorous thrash started again and I spat in Dexter's face. Buttercup shrieked that something had her again and she burst into a cursing fit.

"Gykraat!" Dexter called, his mouth lifting into a cold smirk.

I closed my eyes as his face drew closer to mine and his breath that smelled of decay filled my senses. His hand, calloused and rough, crushed my free one down into the soil. It was over. It really was over.

I heard the quick whiz of a bullet and some liquid of some sort dripped onto my skin. My eyes shot open as I was released and Dexter hopped up off my body. I hyperventilated as I tried to sit up and a shadow crossed my path.

"Hey, you okay?"

I blinked and looked up, my blazing red hair in my line of vision. All I saw was a hand extended down in invitation. I took it and shaking my hair away, I looked at my savior.

And felt like cursing.

Those blood red eyes were staring into my eyes and it felt as if he was peering through them, looking, studying my soul. His spiky locks of flame splayed down his shoulder like a waterfall of blood and I noticed there was no one but us.

"Where are your brothers?" That was the first question out of my mouth.

It couldn't be stopped regardless of anything else; seeing Brick Jojo alone was something abnormal, more abnormal than him popping up after eleven or twelve years of being Missing In Action.

Brick's eyes hardened like rubies for a moment and slipped back into their usual state.

"Boomer just saved your sister." Brick replied gruffly, all tones of concern or worry vanishing.

"Where's the other one at?" I asked curiously.

Three of them. There had always been three of them. That's how it always had been except that one time when Boomer, Bubble's counterpart, had been alone.

"... Gone." Brick frowned. "Not dead. Just missing."

He looked away as if reminiscing about the past and I squeezed his hand, despite our animosity of each other, to comfort him. He yanked his hand away.

"You're welcome for saving your sorry ass." he snarled softly.

"Thanks. I always figured one of my boyfriends would try to kill me one day." I sighed.

"If that thing was your boyfriend, you must have low standards." he snickered.

I started to walk away from him and Brick's hardened eyes returned again.

"Where are you going?" Brick demanded.

"To base. We'll be heading out in the morning." I shrugged. "Brat and Berserk should be coming back sometime and dark's falling. With all those Jumpers around, we don't stand a chance in the night."

"Jumpers?" he scowled. "What are those?"

"... I got to go." I said, watching the clouds roll by. "You're welcome to stay. You know, as thanks for saving me."

".. This place is better than what Boom and I have been traveling in." he sighed. "Please tell me you guys have something to eat.."

"Of course, we do. We're a group." I smirked. "We need the energy."

"Thank god." he smiled. "I thought that we'd die by starvation before the zombies got us. Lead the way, Blossie."

I ignored the nickname and walked on, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon.

I couldn't help but wonder how long Brick had been looking for his brother and how they had even gotten separated to begin with.

-End of Chapter!-

Me: Roc, this was all thanks to you for egging me on! Arigato, my FF buddy! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

Blossom: Review for more chapters and...

Brick: For Goldfish!

~Peace, peeps! Thanks for reading and everything! And Roc, seriously: Thank you! I cannot say it enough!~


	2. Chapter 2: Decode

Stray Paths... By Dark Angel 91398...

A/N: I own nothing as usual once again. I'm trying to keep the characters as IC as possible! Excuse moi, vibatche! I'm actually a Blossom X Dexter hater (Go, Blossom X Brick!) if anyone cares to know.

Chapter Two: Decode.. ^^Brick's POV^^

I sighed as I turned the shower's faucet off and wildly shook my hair dry like a dog, the warmth and humidity feeling strange yet comfortable. The quiet chatter of the rest of Blossom's group echoed faintly around the empty bathroom and I threw on the extra clothes Blossom had given me without towelling off.

It was odd to be in a place that was so tranquil and relatively safe without there being a hidden danger lurking in the shadows, waiting for a mistake to be made and hell to be paid. Hell, it was unusual to even be in a place with other living people.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I could have brought back the chocolate! But, anyway, what's the use?" Berserk's annoyed voice grumbled from down the hall. "This is pointless! We're all going to die anyway."

"Berserk, be quiet. You're not making anyone feel any better and you're certainly not making yourself feel any cheerier. This is a lot like roulette; we have to take a chance. Keep calm and carry on!" Blossom replied sternly. "Show composure to the grave!"

I smirked at the conversations, especially Blossom and Berserk's, despite my obvious loathing of almost every single person in the building. The overlapping voices were a comfort that was usually lost within the groans and screams of the undead and crackling of gunshots.

I placed my red cap on my head backwards as I usually did and sauntered down the empty hallway, trying to ignore the messes left from the execution of the living dead. Though the building wasn't being pervaded by zombies and Blossom's clan had sealed off the broken West wing, the thought haunted me.

I wasn't surprised to see Boomer sitting by himself on a couch while everyone else was sitting close to one another and arguing. He looked out of place with his wet hair and his hands clenched around a mug of what looked to be hot cocoa.

Blossom glanced at me as I entered the room and she stood up. The talking died to a soft buzzing of whispers to a silence that could make a dropped pin sound as loud as an RPG hitting a car. The members of her little pack looked at her.

"Okay, everyone. I wanted to wait for everyone to be in the room when I made this announcement and here it is. Tomorrow, we're packing up and moving on out northward." Blossom declared, her pink eyes looking hard and languid.

"What?!" Berserk demanded outraged, jumping up with a loud thump.

Her spiky hair, much like my own but a shade lighter, swished against the tile floor and flopped into her obstreperous eyes of bright pink. The anger had caused much of her face, namely her cheeks, to burn a bright red.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Blossom sighed. "Many of us were nearly killed today, but one of our members was unlucky enough to actually get killed. Mitch Mitchelson is gone. Somehow, a window broke and a Jumper ambushed him."

I almost laughed at the way Berserk's rage faded away and her jaw grew slack, dropping comically. The redhead sat down obediently and her hands began to relax.

"I am not going to lie. These things are getting stronger and faster. Smarter, on the other hand? I think not. I don't want to lose another person to these things. So, I think we need to go over a few rules especially since we have two guests. Buttercup?" the leader continued.

My eyes turned over to the said girl and my heart ached painfully as I noticed how much Buttercup Utonium looked like Butch. The only things different were her emerald eyes, raven-black hair that curled at the ends, and her gender. Her eyes had the same hard look as Butch's, but on a lesser scale.

"Rule One: Always have a loaded gun or a melee weapon. If you're caught off guard, you're a dead man walking. Rule Two: Never leave any entrance or exit unguarded or unlocked. Smokers have a nasty habit of sneaking in. Rule Three: If you have a flashlight, use it. Four: Try not to walk alone." Buttercup recited firmly.

"The only time to walk alone is if you're being chased or if you're injured because of getting hit." Bubbles added. "No offense, but, don't come back if you're bitten or scratched. We don't want to have to hurt you."

"And most importantly, Rule Five: If you have an advantage, use that advantage. Use a knife instead of a gun; noises and lights attract those things like crazy." Blossom finished. "That's all. Now, rest up, everyone. Tomorrow, we hit the road. I'm on guard duty; I'm pulling an all nighter."

A boy with brown hair that was combed smoothly on his head blinked at the words and looked at a blue-eyed brunette who looked concerned before heading off. Neither one I recognized. Brat and Brute grabbed their guns before trudging off down the hallway I had come from with a silent Berserk in tow.

"Bloss, you don't have to do this." Buttercup scowled as she glowered at her sister. "Mitch was my friend. He would want me to-."

"To rest up. Butters, I need you to give it your absolute best tomorrow. We're traveling in the morning and we know how aggressive Creepers get." Blossom replied, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"At least, let us help. We'll switch shifts and we can help you guard!" Bubbles insisted, her sky blue eyes gleaming with worry.

"If she needs help, I'll help her." I interrupted from near the hall.

All three girls looked in my direction and Blossom's sisters looked at me with distrustful eyes. Buttercup looked at me like I might have had a zombie or Butch behind my back and Bubbles scrutinized me with her fraud cheeriness in her weak smile.

"Why should we trust you with our sister?" Buttercup growled, her fists clenching angrily.

"Come on, really? I'm not going to kill her. This is a zombie apocalypse, toots." I scoffed condescendingly.

"Don't call her that." Blossom snapped. "First of all, never call my sisters anything but their names."

"Got it. Any other rule I should know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't annoy Blossom. Duh." Bubbles frowned. "Good night, Bloss. I'll be in Suite 23 if you need me. I need to show Boomer where he's sleeping. Love you."

"Night, Bubbly. Try to get a good night's rest, okay? For my sake." Blossom smiled as she wrapped her arms around her blonde sister tightly. "I love you too and I'll see you in the morning. Buttercup, time to sleep."

Buttercup threw me a festering glare that reminded me of Butch yet again before she reluctantly accepted her sister's orders and night blessings. She gave me an angry look that was clearly a warning and she trailed after Bubbles as they left the room with an uneasy Boomer tagging along.

Blossom looked at me as soon as she realized the room was an empty shell and she sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose, before her rose eyes looked up into my blood red eyes.

"Why did you volunteer to stand guard with me?" Blossom asked me in irritation. "You should be with your brother."

"You never told me what a Jumper was." I reminded with a slight smirk.

With a groan, Blossom reached down into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook made of dark brown leather and bound with black. I blinked as she handed it to me and grinned.

"Aw, is this your diary? Did you miss me that much?" I snickered as I took the book.

"It's not a diary, you pompous idiot." Blossom grimaced. "It's a journal. An entry log."

"What does this have to do with a Jumper?" I asked curiously. "It's a stupid book made by some dumb-."

"Don't call him dumb!" Blossom snarled. "Never call him dumb!"

I recoiled as if Blossom had just punched me and her angry eyes burned brightly, shimmering with an array of emotions and what looked to be tears. I smirked.

"Hit a soft spot, didn't I?" I laughed. "All right, who was he? Your dad?"

"Just shut up." the pink-eyed girl hissed bitterly. "Shut up before I take that book and leave you for dead outside."

The ice embedded in my counterpart's tone was like a shard of glass in a marshmallow; something dangerous and painful in something so harmless and soft. It shocked me to even hear the raw emotion in her voice.

"Whoever did all this.." I continued, gesturing to the zombie infested world. "Was an utter, complete asshole."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Blossom snarled shakily. "He was brilliant! He didn't mean to do this..! He thought that he was skilled enough to...!"

The rest of the sentence was lost as Blossom let out a decidedly choked sputter of a sob and her eyes burned holes into my calm ones. I didn't have to try to pry the information from her; she sobbed it out softly.

"Dexter never wanted for it to be this way! He thought he could bring her back!" the girl growled through her tears. "He didn't think it would ever become this!"

Dexter.. Wasn't that the name of a famous boy genius who was in the newspaper a few weeks ago? The only reason I had remembered that was because Butch had been complaining about how the Townsville Gazette needed more on the Sports section and less on scientific "bullshit".

My mind was in a numbed mess as if someone had injected Novocaine into me while I was asleep. Thousands of questions raced through my mind, but I had a horrible premonition that I'd most likely never get answers to them.

Blossom grabbed a shotgun from the table that had been strewn with extra weapons and ammunition that Berserk had found with Brat and marched off somewhere in the large, winding building.

I sighed and inspected the book she had left with me. The cover, in messy and hastily scrawled writing, read the words "Experiment 626: Revival of the Fittest" and the scientists involved. Professor Utonium was one of the people involved and I shuddered.

I carefully thumbed through the book and frowned at the writing. It wasn't as if I had the world's best handwriting myself, but the letters were jumbled and scrambled like a chicken had been running across the page after stepping in ink.

I gave a frustrated moan and threw the book down after a few hours, sinking into the couch. The words didn't make sense and neither did the math. I couldn't read something that was illegible. I looked at the ceiling and back at the book with angry eyes.

"Need some help?" a quiet, hoarse voice asked.

I spun around with my knife ready to slash at something and paused when I saw it was only Blossom. Her eyes were puffy from her obvious mourning and her cheeks were still glossy with tears. She picked the journal up gently and she gingerly sat a few inches away with the book resting on her lap.

"I don't understand any of it!" I grumbled. "How can you...?!"

"I forgot. You weren't used to his writing like I was." Blossom mumbled wistfully. "I'll explain it if you want."

"I kind of need you to. I can't read it at all." I sighed.

"The first pages are about how and why he intends to try to bring back people. It's about his sister, Dee Dee, and his parents who died in a hostage situation at the bank a few years back." she explained. "He wanted to use chemical similar to what made you and I."

"So, like, Chemical X?" I frowned. "Why not just use it alone instead of with other things?"

"Chemical X on its own is almost always unstable and is completely hazardous. It's too risky." she crinkled her nose, shaking her head. "Anyway, it would give someone super powers. The last thing we need or needed was super powered zombies."

I suppressed a smile at her comment and frowned before I opened the book up to a page where a sketch of three zombies was. I pointed to the middle on, the one with eyes like a cat's.

"What's that one called?" I asked. "But- My brother used to call them Stalker exes."

"That's a Jumper. That was the name the scientists gave them when they were created. The one of the left is a Creeper and the right one is a Choker." Blossom smiled. "There was one more, but it died really early. It was called a Jan because it cleaned up the others' messes."

I listened as Blossom explained all the major themes and ideas from Dexter's journal and the room grew silent for a while as I thought about what was going on. My head was full of everything from resurrection to zombies to my brother.

"Hey, Blossom?" I asked, wanting to know something.

I blinked as I saw her head lolled back against the plaid couch cushion and her hands wrapped lovingly around the book. Her eyes were shut and only when I noticed her slow, even breathing did I realize she had fallen asleep.

I sighed and she shuddered in her slumber, her skin breaking out into goosebumps as if she was in an ocean of ice and snow that was solid yet liquid. I grabbed a blanket that had been slung across the back of the couch and tucked it around her tiny body.

I yawned and rested my head against the pillow soft sofa, closing my eyes and wondering about everything yet nothing at all, before I somehow ended up entangled in a spiderweb-like dream.

* * *

-Unknown POV-

He cursed under his breath as he watched how Blossom had fallen asleep so close to Brick, as if she did have some trust in him. His ice eyes felt like they were on fire with anger.

She was his and his alone. He was hers and hers alone. Brick better back off or else things wouldn't end well.

The sounds of something creeping up on him made his body taut with anticipation and anxiety. He didn't want to be caught spying on the love of his life with petty jealousy rippling through his veins.

He spun around and saw his comrade, Ryan, watching him with brown eyes that could read him like a book.

"You're still keeping an eye on her?" Ryan asked with an accompanied sigh. "Why didn't you do anything earlier?"

"Be quiet. Don't you have someone else to piss off?" he demanded.

"No way, Boss. It's just you and me till a quarter to three." Ryan sang with a pinch of sarcasm.

"I can't tell, but I think she trust him to a lesser scale." Boss sighed.

"Why's that?" Ryan yawned.

"She fell asleep near him." Boss sneered.

The sound of footsteps, heavier ones, echoed in Boss's ears before Ryan could open his mouth with a smart remark and he sighed as he walked away from where the girl of his dreams slept. Ryan smirked, looked back at the sleeping female with a glint in his eyes, and followed his leader.

The only proof they had been there was a bloody footprint that a Jumper would smear and a broken piece of glass.


End file.
